Efecto a largo plazo
by Javichu
Summary: Primer Strike: Tomaste su mano. Segundo Strike: Lo besaste. Tercer Strike: Aceptaste que las cosas cambiaron...Ahora, simple; ¡Estas fuera! [Creek] [Drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

_South Park no me pertenece._

 _Mi corazón me dice que esto de Tweek/Craig va ser una troleada, pero no me importa, yo solo quería escribir un par de cosillas de ellos, porque les tenia ganas hace tiempo :S_

* * *

 **Efecto a largo plazo**

* * *

[#1]

[Lo que no se ve a primera vista]

Tweek y Craig vivían en una actuación últimamente. Una extraña, estúpida, e irreal actuación; pero una que parecía hacer al mundo feliz —seh, al mundo, las fans del Creek en Japón, y otros lugares parecieron aumentar— , una que les hacia las cosas mucho más fácil, y una que, a la larga, tampoco era tan insoportable como en un segundo pensaron.

Bien, aunque si la cosa no les fue fácil a primeras, a la larga comenzaron a aprender 'a vivir con ello', a caminar de la mano, a no poder decir nada en contra cuando la gente comenzaba a fantasear con su 'relación', y joder, a soportar que les aplaudieran y miraran con orgullo cuando pasaban —solo faltaba que dijeran: ¡Hail Creek!, si es que Cartman aún no lo había hecho ya—.

Y ahí salió una de las primeras grandes señales que a simple vista nadie podía ver ni entender.

Fue costumbre, tal vez, o quien sabe, algo más, no se podía saber aún, pero tanto Tucker como Tweak parecían…Cómodos, tranquilos, _acostumbrados_ a la idea.

Y no, no se crean que fue algo de un día a otro. Dos meses en realidad, dos meses de; _Ack, ¡¿por qué a mí?!, ¡hijos de puta!, ciudad de mierda, ¡La presión!, maldita ciudad de hijos de la chingada váyanse al Diablo métanse su pareja gay por la…, ¡Gah, esto es una conspiración! ¡CONSPIRACION!_. Obviamente la cosa no fue fácil, pero…Al final era lo mismo, dos meses después fácilmente podías ver a la pareja-gay-mas-amada-en-todo-Colorado caminando como si nada por la calle, sin esa rigidez que parecían haber llevado siempre.

Las cosas comenzaron a verse tan normales, tal vez…Exageradamente normales para ser ellos.

Tweek iba por Craig por las mañanas, ya que si no este parecía llegar tarde al autobús, luego Craig lo acompañaba a su casa después de la escuela. Muchas veces uno se iba a la casa del otro y jugaban video juegos, o bueno, Craig, a Tweek le entraba la presión. También jugaban a los autos, legos, y cosas ahí, aunque nuevamente bien lento porque al rubio le daba más presión.

Pero ahí llego la 'gran' situación, que en realidad fue bien pequeña, pero era como un efecto Mariposa; Un pequeño efecto que podría producir una gran catástrofe.

A Cartman le gustaba joder, ¡Claro que sí!, un día en la escuela conto una historia de terror sobre una tal Mary Sangrienta, que era una tipa que le llegaba la regla o algo así, y…Bueno, eso no importa, centrándonos en el punto podemos decir que Tweek en esos momentos estaba cerca del paro cardiaco —una historia muy intensa para su débil corazón, muchas gracias —, y mientras miraba atemorizado a Erik, comenzó a temblar; Tucker lo miro, con una ceja alzada, y termino usando ese gesto que tanto habían ocupado ese último tiempo; tomo su mano, entrelazo sus dedos y Tweek aunque aun temblando se comenzó a relajar.

Algo pequeño, que pareció casi natural, pero ese sin lugar a dudas fue el primer gran Strike.


	2. Chapter 2

_South Park no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Efecto a largo plazo**

* * *

[#2]

[Lo que se nota con el tiempo]

Craig tomaba su mano como cualquier día; de forma floja, pero que no deja ni caer ni arrancar la suya. Caminaba al paso levemente apurado de Tweek, aunque frenándolo cada ciertos momentos —hay veces que Tweak es paranoico, y como esas veces eran todo el tiempo había que recordarle que no, ni los Gnomos ni los asesinos seriales (No cereales como decía Rubi) los perseguían—, y mientras conversaban sobre un nuevo juego, entrelazaban sus dedos por costumbre.

Todo era normal, tan normal de no ser por un pequeño detalle; ese leve cosquilleo que sentía Tweek ahora. Algo que nunca sintió antes, o al menos algo a lo que no le había tomado importancia.

Y…Mierda, simplemente mierda.

Toda esa situación era sin lugar a dudas una conspiración de los Gnomos; una extraña, estúpida, homosexual, y horrible conspiración de los Gnomos, y no cualquier Gnomos, era gracias a los Gnomos asiáticos, obviamente.

—Ngh…—soltó un ruido que intentado acallar, recordándose que estaba con Craig en esos momentos, pero el pelinegro siendo el de igual forma lo noto; Tweek ya no tenía tantos…taldos, era cosa rara que los soltara de la nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—N-nada…

Le miro sin expresión ante la respuesta, pero con un tinte de desconfianza. Termino soltando un raro bufido y siguió caminando. De igual forma fue obvio que después de eso Tucker andaba malhumorado; los que pasaban lo notaron, el mundo lo noto, era obvio que para Tweak no pasaría desapercibido.

Y, oh Dios, ahora nuevamente tenía esa sensación, solo que ya no era un cosquilleo como cuando el otro chico tomaba su mano, o lo miraba directo a los ojos; ahora era más como un malestar en el estómago, parecido a esos nervios que sufría cuando Cartman comenzaba a hablar solo —según el con su 'yo Cupido'—, y ponía voces gays, pero incluso estos nervios eran más fuertes —y eso ya era mucho, en serio que Cartman da miedo a veces—.

El rubio caminaba siendo arrastrado por Craig que ahora parecía ser el que _arrancaba de los Gnomos,_ y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer con sus raros pensamientos.

 _Actuación, Craig, heterosexuales, futuras novias, muchas chicas, no homosexuales._

—Putos Gnomos asiáticos —termino frunciendo el ceño enojado.

En serio; Putos Gnomos asiáticos que te vuelven gay.

—¿Como? —pregunto Tucker.

—¡Gah, nada! —tembló ante la mirada de _su novio,_ que nuevamente lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Ok, en serio; ¿Qué pasa? —le miro con fastidio, pero con un tinte de preocupación. Nadie sabía nunca que se podía esperar de un Tweak.

 _Creo que me estoy volviendo gay, eso pasa._ Pensó el rubio.

—Ngh, ¡Nada! —contesto en cambio, apretando los labios.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, eso no era bueno, ¡nada bueno! Pero, ¿cómo saber que le estaba pasando? No era como que hubiera un test de '¿Eres gay?', o bueno, tal vez existiera uno, pero realmente no importaba; él quería saber en ese momento, después tal vez correría a su casa para ver si el test le resultaba positivo.

Pero por el momento, pensaría; y joder, sirvió. Al rubio se le prendió el foco.

Y no lo pensó, no se dio el tiempo de temblar y acobardarse, solo se acercó y de una forma rara —tal vez con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, sin cerrar los ojos, y sin siquiera respirar—; unió sus labios con los de Craig.

Claro, luego cayó en cuenta de lo que paso.

El segundo gran Strike fue hecho por Tweek, de forma impulsiva, rápida, y hasta estúpida; pero ni siquiera que algunos les aplaudieran fue importante, lo que en realidad resalto fue el descontrolado palpitar del corazón de Tweek, y mejor aún el que Craig no lo empujo ni salió corriendo.

El que después los dos sonrojados no dijeron nada y casi sin mirarse siguieron caminando fue sin lugar a dudas lo más importante.

* * *

 _Graaacias por leer c;_

 _Un especial gracias a todos los que comentaron la vez anterior; les daré galletas lo juro._

 _Pues creo que ya solo queda un capitulo mas, o dos, pero no croe que mas, no soy buena con cosas largas xD_

 _¡Saludos! :3_


End file.
